If Things Were Different
by blankdreamer
Summary: If things were different, if I were a different person, if certain things didn't happen, I'd love you, Sakura.


**Hi! Another one-shot from me! Oh, and please take the poll on my profile, I feel like making a new story, or… if you have any ideas, PM me! Oh and… NO STEALING MY IDEAS! (They are all I have!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything… NOOOOO!!**

**If Things Were Different**

_Two years have past._

_-_

He slipped into my bed, thinking I was asleep.

-

_Our trio has been restored._

_In simpler terms, Sasuke-kun is finally back._

_-_

He wrapped his arms around me, and then I said,

"Sasuke-kun?"

-

_But, Itachi is still living and breathing._

_And his clan was still only two._

_-_

He doesn't answer, but he poses up one of his own questions.

"Do you _still_ love me?"

-

_(He was forced to come back against his will, by the ever-persistent Naruto. _

_As always, they fought long and hard._

_But, Naruto once again told me not to interfere, so I had to just _watch.

_At the end, the boys were stupidly charging at each other with their newly improved signature jutsus._

_And little super-strengthened me, caring more than I should, jumped in at the last second before their jutsus connected and broke their wrists and held them from each other. _

_Since that was their last chakra reserves, I had to walk all the way to Konoha with two BOYS that were WAY taller than I was on my shoulders._

_Thank god for my super strength.)_

_-_

I gathered up all my will, all my knowledge.

I scoured my mind for an answer…

Ignoring my heart's screaming in defiance.

-

_So, Sasuke-kun was pissed but he made an agreement or should I say compromise?_

_Anyway he said he'd stay at Konoha with us if we let him or help him take down Itachi._

_Sasuke-kun acts a little weird and different than before. _

_**But…? It's even weirder at night.**_

-

"No, Sasuke, I don't… _anymore."_

Was this the right choice?

My heart shattered, as I knew I shouldn't have lied.

-

_Naruto was still happy anyway, he visits Sasuke-kun at his apartment everyday, and they fight everyday._

_And I heal them everyday._

_Oh and look! Here comes Naruto with a bruised face!_

I shook my head from my thoughts of last night and annoying memories and turn my head to Naruto.

"Sakura-chan, can you-?" he started. I twitched my lips into a smile and said, "Just sit still you idiot."

Obediently he sat in front of me, like loyal dog, or like a child ordered by his mother. I smiled at my thoughts and absentmindedly healed the bruise on his cheek.

_I am like a mother to this team…_

_Since they really don't have mothers,_

_Sasuke-kun and Naruto are like the children and Kakashi-sensei is the old grandfather._

I laughed inwardly and refocus onto Naruto.

"So what happened here?" I ask him quietly.

He laugh halfheartedly thinking back, "Teme decked me in the face for calling him gay!" he grinned widely and whispered, "He's too sensitive!"

We both laughed together and then Sasuke started to approach us. As Sasuke raised a brow and sat next to me, Naruto and I stifled our giggles.

Sasuke rolled his eyes when he saw that no one was going to say anything, he then snorted, "Immature children."

I smiled and looked down, "Yes, Naruto, Sasuke, you _are _immature children!" I looked at both of them and clapped my hands, "Because you guys are always fighting and make a big mess." I sighed, "And since you guys are the 'children' I am the mother because I have to clean up the mess."

Naruto grinned again, "Am I a devil child?" his eyes were sparkling with happiness and mischievous thoughts.

I smile a small smile and nodded, "In many different ways."

He nodded happily, "Life long dream: ACHIEVED!"

I sweatdropped and Sasuke said, "I'm the father."

I inwardly blushed and then summed up my courage and asked, "What?" Naruto nodded furiously.

"Because, I'm the one who makes you get your act together." He smirked, "And because I'm more of a 'man' than that idiot over there." He flipped his hair towards Naruto and smirked.

Naruto stuck his tongue out at him and hugged me, "MOMMY!"

I flinched at the loudness of his voice and awkwardly patted his back, "Now, now, devil child, go hug your 'father.'" I smiled wickedly as I watched Sasuke twitch.

Naruto crawled to him and opened his arms wide, "Daddy!"

Sasuke glared at him murderously and spat, "Touch me and you DIE."

I giggled and playfully punched his arm, "Lighten up!"

Sasuke simply stared at me with a face that said I-doubt-it.

I roll my eyes and ask, "So do you have any wounds?"

_He probably does._

Sasuke nodded and shrugged off his sweater before I could say anything. I sigh at his carelessness.

As soon as the shirt came off of him I was half staring in awe and the other half of me was gasping at the severity of his gash.

There was a long gash going down slanted from his chest to his abs. I furrow my brows and said, "How the _hell_ did you get this?!"

He shrugged not caring and mumbled, "I've had it for a while." And I knew the conversation was over, and that he would say no more.

I frown and gather the familiar warm green chakra in my hand. He lays his legs out and supports his upper body with his arms. I let both of my ungloved hands hover over his chest.

From the corner of my eye I saw Naruto watching me heal Sasuke with a hint of excitement and awe. I focus my attention back on Sasuke.

He flinches as I begin to close the wound. I frown harder, "You idiot! Why didn't you show me this earlier!" The wound is almost closed fully, "It could have gotten infected!" The wound was healed and my hands rested on his muscled chest. "You could have died!"

He smirked with ease and pushed my forehead back, "But I didn't." I watched his eyes trail over my hands.

I pull my arms back and blushed furiously, "Sasuke, you are so inconsiderate and rude, and arrogant-!" My rant was stopped by his two fingers pressed up on my lips.

He smirked again, "It's Sasuke-_kun."_

I blushed harder as Naruto laughed.

"Whatever." I stand up and begin to walk away.

_Jeez, Sasuke has some serious mood swings._

_**Wasn't he all "Oh, I'm so emo, fear me!" a while ago?**_

Yeah…

I heard Naruto scramble to go home.

Then I felt a presence behind me.

"TEME WHY ARE YOU WALKING THAT WAY?!" I heard Naruto holler, I flinched.

"Well, I have to walk home with my wife!" he says back. He was so close I almost could smell him.

I blush and snap my head back to him, then finding my head in his chest. I push myself out and look for Naruto's expression.

Naruto is staring wide-eyed and mouth fully agape. In a couple of seconds he catches his breath and from across the street he yells back, "YOU KNOW THAT SAKURA AND I WERE JUST PRETENDING ABOUT THAT… right?"

Sasuke waves him away and says, "I know, my house is this way too, Idiot." He walks off in front of me and just walks away.

I turn to Naruto again and shrug, "Seeya tomorrow, Naruto!"

He waves and runs off.

Well, not before he raises and brow then chuckles.

I start walking and I saw Sasuke in the distance. He was walking all slow and exaggerated, and I knew he wants me to talk to him.

_**Don't fall for it.**_

_I know._

But I guess temptation was just too much, "Why are you walking home this way?"

He looks back and smirks, "My house is this way."

I run up to him and raise a brow, "Really then?" he nods, "Then why don't you ever go this way all the time?"

He turns away, but right before then I saw him blush. A smile curls on my face as he mumbled something incoherent.

"What?" I walk to the other side of him to see a tiny bit of color in his pale cheeks.

He looks me in the eye quickly, but then breaks eye contact as soon as it came.

I smile and repeat my question, "What was that, Sasuke-_kun?" _

He swallowed dramatically and in a low voice said, "I never walked this way because… I still thought you were in love with me."

That sent a violent tremor through my body. But that was nothing, well, compared to what he was going to say next.

"You can't be in love with me because…" he paused and hung his arm around my shoulders, "C'mon lets go to your house, I'm getting tired."

I tensed lightly as his arm wound around my shoulders. A tear was threatening to fall, but I wouldn't allow it. I closed my eyes and let him guide me, instead of the other way around.

"…"

I wordlessly walked forward. As soon as we reached the door, I mechanically took out my keys and opened the door.

When the door was open, Sasuke opened the door for me and removed his arms from around shoulders.

I stray away from him and dump my backpack onto my table. He walks away too and says, "I'm going to your room."

I look at him and nod, "I'll be in the shower."

He just walks into _my _room and shuts the door.

Robotically I go to the bathroom, turn on the shower, and get ready with all my crap.

After the water heats up, I step in.

Slowly I lather shampoo into my hair.

_**Oi!**_

What…?

_**Act normal.**_

_Wha-? I am acting normal!_

_**No, I mean, don't do anything funny with Sasuke, this could ruin the "family" connection we have here.**_

_What?_

_**Don't fall for him or think about the "love" subject. If you say something wrong you'll be rejected and he won't trust you anymore.**_

_I know._

_**Yeah, I'm just here to help.**_

_Thanks._

_**Hn, thanks for being a crazy enough of a person to hear me.**_

_Shut up._

I finished up with my shower and threw on my clothes carelessly.

I stepped out of the bathroom, and I was immediately pinned against the wall…

"Sasu-Sasuke?!"

He places his hands on either side of my head and kisses my neck.

"Let's have some fun, Sakura."

Before I could say anything he lifted me up and threw me on the bed.

I stared at him in horror, he never did this before… usually he would just sneak into my room at night, kiss me for a second and sleep in my bed…

But now he was _lusting _over me?

It not like Sasuke to do this…

He roughly tried to remove my shirt.

I squealed and pushed him off me, "Sasuke!"

He wipes his mouth with the back of his hand and looked away from me.

"Sorry."

I stare at him in confusion and he slips into the bed and lets his back face me.

My lips quivered as I got under the covers too and turn off the lights.

-

"Sakura, are you still awake?"

His voice broke through the calm silence.

"Yes…" I answered quietly.

I turned over thinking his back was facing me, but instead his face was only inches apart from mine.

I flush and say, "Anything wrong?"

He sighed and grabbed my hand.

He closed his eyes and whispered,

"You still love me, don't you?"

I gasp and felt a couple tears roll down my cheeks.

"Yes, I'm sorry Sasuke, but I still love you."

He nodded and kisses my forehead,

"It things were different,

If I were a different person,

I'd love you back."

He smiled and I smiled too.

"You don't need to be a different person for me, Sasuke, even if you can't love me back, I'll always love you."

He placed a hand on my cheek.

"Everything will be fine, after I attain my goal."

I nodded,

"After that…?"

He chuckled,

"I'll love you like certain things never happened."

I smiled,

"I love you Sasuke-kun."

"I _love _you too, Sakura."

I giggled.

Tonight was definitely the best night of my life.

**

* * *

**

Hi! I think the ending was a little thoughtless and random and too fast, but whatever…

**Love,**

**Blankdreamer**


End file.
